


【SD/仙藤】明年今日

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 是因为看到出剧场版的消息而想写的文，结果拖到了今天，全是一些老生常谈的废话，虽然本意是炖肉，但显然又失败了。还是那句老话，文不好，听歌吧。陈奕迅《明年今日》，用这首歌是因为他的国语版叫《十年》，他们的四个月是我们的三十年。
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD/仙藤】明年今日

终场哨声混杂着飞机的轰鸣声，与橙色球体破空入网时利落的弧线一同划过，记分牌安静地跳动如惊雷般叫体育馆里轰然炸响，鼎沸人声兴奋地欢呼着：“翔阳！翔阳！藤真！藤真！”

——那是很久以前的事了。

藤真健司撵平书角，心叹这是怎样的老电影情节啊，自蒙尘的大部头中掉落的泛黄旧卡背面是自己的漫画剪影，他有那么多辉煌瞬间，却偏偏留下一张泪痕。

那时的光影一幕幕闪现，回忆当然清晰，斗志昂扬的高中三年级夏天猝然结束在起点，他终于慌乱失措得一败涂地，无数双眼睛望过来，他输了，他哭了，他笑了，他咬咬牙，从头来过罢。

此去经年，神奈川早换了时代，而那个以击溃翔阳为契机，踏过陵南几乎掀翻海南霸权，一路披荆斩棘硬碰丰玉狂轰山王王朝，让传统豪强球队皆为之一颤的湘北高中篮球部却以另一种形式被颂为传奇。

“呼……”藤真舒一口气，他并非囿于过去之人，也只会偶尔想起当年的青春时光，然而每每想起，胸中热血总不可抑得又翻腾几回。

自新人时期便与海南的牧绅一共同以“神奈川双壁”之名屹立于县内运动员顶端，经历过两次全国大赛，尽管因受伤而止步，却再不会有人以貌评他，三年级时正式执掌翔阳篮球队，可能是全国唯一的球员兼教练，若能加上两座冠军，藤真健司的履历将因曲折多磨而愈发闪耀完美……透过阁楼天窗抬头望，今夜星光依旧灿烂。

往事已经烟远，少年时代以“友情、努力、胜利”为关键词磨砺出的秉性足够受用一生，除此之外呢？藤真摩挲卡片落款：Akira，他笑着朝楼下换了声：“阿彰。”

这个一笔一画将当时17岁的自己留在这里的人，同样以超级新人之姿扬名神奈川、二年级时便能占据全国性体育杂志一整个跨页的天才运动员，陪着藤真大声密谋如何打倒牧绅一却终于在没有藤真健司的赛场上与牧绅一一争高低，唯一输了比赛却凭借出色的个人能力获得最优秀球员的陵南高中王牌选手，被湘北的流川枫视为实力试金石即便已从国青队集训回来也要把他堵在公园球场强行一对一……

仙道彰愣头愣脑闯进来，头巾围裙一身家庭煮夫装扮，一个大踏步被阁楼缝隙溅起的灰呛了个喷嚏，挥挥手，半撒娇半邀功地说：“新春大扫除真是大工程。”随后才问，“喊我做什么？”

藤真看着仙道，眼里面上藏不住的甜蜜笑意，将那本大部头砸到仙道手上，拿起那张旧卡在他眼前晃了晃，问：“你几时会看这类型的书了？”

仙道终于知道藤真因何而笑，显然他们都清楚仙道并非那种会私藏小心思的人，非但不会私藏还会找一切机会明示暗示自己多么倾心欢喜，著名直球选手，藤真就这样被他一杆进洞。是以乍见这张回忆，二人在惊喜怀念之余更多了一份好奇——

“我没给你看过吗？”仙道问。

“你给我看过吗？”藤真反问。

“嗯……”仙道看看画，又看看人，在脑中摸索着当日情景，恍然大悟道，“是了是了，没给你看过！”

藤真把厚厚几摞书放上仙道胳膊，自己抱起另外一堆，下巴一扬示意他下楼，边抬脚勾门边问：“为什么？”

仙道不怀好意地回头冲他挑下眉毛，坏笑着说：“你自己想想呢，那场比赛结束后，做什么了？”

做什么了？

体育馆外阳光刺眼，原本簇拥着他的队友们只是静静跟在身后，惊痛远未退去，他紧紧攥着拳，向队友和所有支持他们的人道歉，三年来最好的拍档花形透欲言又止，一时之间竟都不知该先安慰对方还是自己，亦不知该先鼓励对方还是自己，犹犹豫豫说出“冬选赛”，之后是长串的省略号，如果夏季赛顺利，那么接下来他们会回到学生本职全心准备升学考试，而这突来的败北打乱了原定的计划，让他们不得不重新制定下半年的日程。

他隐约听见广播里说休息二十分钟后开始下场比赛，模糊视线里仿佛看到当时场边的海南与陵南，他们是否用战胜翔阳逞过口舌？最后留在牧绅一眼中的自己是怎样一副身影？“藤真健司的时代结束了”，那些人会如何一边惋惜又一边兴奋地说出这句话？过去十几分钟与仙道彰避开又相会的视线不断敲打着自己的脑仁，“湘北很强，不可小觑”，素来吊儿郎当的人曾这样认真地提醒过自己，为何自己偏偏不愿意从开始便落下身价呢？他知道将来的很多天，这场比赛会反复重放在眼前，直到他把所有责任背上身又终于卸下。

他离开队伍，没有回学校也没有回家，他坐火车去镰仓，拿出放在书包侧袋的一把钥匙，他需要喊需要叫甚至需要哭，海风灌进来，淹没他心中的悲愤，他神经质般地疯闹，这间单身公寓是他唯一允许自己失落失态的地方，他会跌倒，他必须重新站起来，而其间不为人知的苦痛与挣扎，全部留在这里，也只能留在这里。

暮色渐沉，夕阳下奔跑的身影划过眼帘，钥匙转动门锁的声音清脆，汗水濡湿仙道的T恤——

至此，藤真与仙道的回忆才逐渐重合。

那天之后他做什么了？

他吻了他。

用仙道的话说便是：“你扑过来啃我。”摸摸嘴角，好似回味，被藤真甩了个白眼才继续说，“你都受刺激到那种程度了，我怎么还敢火上浇油？”

仙道把柜子下层的书抽出来，藤真按顺序把方才搬下来的大部头们一一放进去，到夹着卡片的那本，藤真又翻出来细看，那时自己一定在逃避他的眼睛吧，时过境迁，无论当事者还是局外人都早该释然，此时藤真不过以玩笑话问：“你是怎么做到不被我注意又能看到我的脸呢？”

“因为你在认真地哭啊。”仙道凑过来环住藤真腰，把下巴架在藤真肩膀上，挨挨蹭蹭说着，“我知道你不喜欢在人前示弱，但我实在觉得这一幕太美了，忍不住，真的忍不住……所以我找彦一——你记得彦一吗？相田彦一，我在陵南的学弟，他姐姐做体育记者的，他现在也是——我借口知己知彼找彦一要了比赛录像，也不知该高兴还是难过，他没有录下你流泪的场景，所以我只能自己动手了，幸好我天赋不错，好看吗？”

“你这天赋，我见识多了，好在过了热恋期你就没有那么专注画我，不然也太花痴了。”藤真拧开仙道包围，把扫把递到他手上，“然而此时最需要的是你的家政天赋，不是花言巧语的天赋。”

仙道殷勤地把脸贴到藤真嘴边：“行，但是要先亲一下。”

“一把年纪了，净整这个！”藤真边嫌弃边在仙道唇上啄了一记，随后抄起抹布率先干了起来。

房子是一座三层小楼，院子里架了篮球场，他们初到东京时便租住在这里，之后房主移民卖房，藤真毫不犹豫拿了下来，交往第十年，他们终于拥有了真正属于自己的家，看着两人并排在房本上的名字，仙道反手轻敲藤真手背，无名指上的贵金属碰出脆响。

他们扫扫擦擦、搬搬抬抬、洗洗涮涮，把角角落落都清扫了遍，终于完成一场断舍离，两人一齐伸个懒腰，仙道去厨房接着忙活，藤真上游戏做新年活动，自言自语似的叨叨了一句：“你是看见我哭才喜欢我的吗？”

藤真几乎未曾问过原因，以他的条件，被任何人喜欢都是理所应当的，除了……藤真略带酸楚地一笑而过，他并非当真要个答案，他从小知道必须事事做到最好才足够匹配拥有，然而即便如此严苛律己，也永远有求而不得。

舞台之外，藤真或许只在仙道面前哭过，他任由他撕扯，他陪着他发疯，他们沿着湘南海岸线留下一串脚印，他在他的身体里颤抖，他温柔拭去他的眼泪却又无数次企图在床上弄哭他，于是他们愈发缠绵不休。

到如今一日三餐习以为常，仙道把藤真抱进浴室，藤真自喉间发出一声急促到近乎尖锐的呜咽，腿一软向前扑倒，又被仙道搂着腰拧回来，瞬间被填满的酸胀感让藤真在仙道怀中无助地扭动着，想要挣脱却又不自觉地箍紧他的脖颈上上下下顶弄追寻快感：“再……再往里一点……”

“好。”仙道温温柔柔地吻着藤真，“老夫老妻”多年的情趣默契轻车熟路地挑逗着他。 

储物箱里整齐堆叠着以绿色为主的13、9、4号球衣，和明显大了一号的青色为主13、7、4号球衣。

他们早非年少，他们永远少年。


End file.
